Interested
by Shattered Apocalypse
Summary: Sayori Wakaba knew one thing for sure. There was no need for her best friend to "make him fall in love" with her. He was already immensely interested. Oh - and in love. But she'll never tell. It's going to be fun playing Cupid. Definitely fun.


Now, I'm extremely confused. What the heck is AU? HUH?

**Warning**: All humans.

**Disclaimer**: I disclaim, because if I really was Hino Matsuri-sensei, I would have already had Kaname and Yuuki humping each other.

* * *

**Interested**

**Introduction**

Sayori Wakaba was many things. Smart, strong, independent, friendly, beautiful, trustworthy, rich; someone many men wanted. She was also, how to put it, _not _dense. She could almost _smell_ all the things that normal people couldn't. For example, something she noticed was that the Day Class President, who was once in love with Ruka Souen, moved on to Nadashiko Shindou, a shy and timid girl who was once saved on Valentine's Day by the infamous Kiryuu Zero.

In other worlds, Yori was special.

Her best friend was also special. Yuuki Cross was the adopted daughter of Chairman Cross, a highly intelligent and strong yet carefree and outgoing teenage girl. Everything you wanted; kind, loving, energetic, and so on, and so forth.

But this same girl, who was deemed gorgeous by most of the school population, was stupidly _dense_.

Which is what led to this little situation.

* * *

**Night 1  
****Act 1**

"But Yori-chan~! I need to _desperately _make him fall in love with me!" Yuuki whined to her best friend, who only rolled her eyes and continued to place her things in the book bag that she would be using later on for class.

"No means _no_, Yuuki. I will absolutely _not_ help you out with something stupid just because you think that Zero _may_ be a homosexual who is intimately interested in Kuran Kaname-kun, and you want to prove it to him by such idiotic tactics. Have you ever even _thought _about it?"

"Err, yeah! Look, I make him fall in love with me, Zero gets jealous, thus proving that he is in love with Kaname-sempai! Then he can confess, and the two can live happily ever after! Or...um, as long as it only _looks_ like he's in love with me..." she gabbled some nonsense.

_Dense imbecile._

"Look, as much as I'm sure it would be really interesting, I still won't do it. The only things you'll be proving are that Kaname-kun is indeed straight, and that Zero is interested in_you_."

"Aww, but Yori!~ Are you sure? Because I'm most positive that Hanabusa is close to Kuran-sempai. In fact, I think he may be harboring some feelings of love for Kaname-kun as well, seeing as to how he follows the guy around everywhere..."

Bringing up Hanabusa Aidou when speaking to Sayori Wakaba is a big no-no.

"I am not interested, nor will I ever be interested in that lunatic, are we clear?" Yori's aura turned dark and menacing.

Yuuki only nodded. "_But_, this game seems to have gotten quite amusing," Sayori looked out the window before continuing, "with you adding all these characters. I guess I'll have to give in."

It wouldn't be that bad, would it? It _would_ be kind of funny to see Aidou-sempai have a love rival.

"Yippie!" Cross jumped up and down, intertwining both their hands. "I _so knew_, you had a thing for Hanabusa."

She sighed.

Or not.

* * *

**Night 1  
****Act 2**

Here she was, fifteen minutes later, wondering why the _hell_ her best friend was so dense.

Zero-kun, last time she checked, was in love with _Yuuki_. And she checked that fourteen hours ago.

Another thing, was that Zero _hated _Kuran-sempai's guts. Even more so when the three of them (Zero, Yuuki, Yori) and some others had to transfer to the Night Class for what the Chairman called 'unknown' reasons. A _lot _of Day Class girls were jealous that day.

Sayori Wakaba knew another thing for sure. There was no _need_ for her best friend to "make him fall in love" with her. He was already immensely interested, even before they transferred to the Night Class. Oh – and in love. Yeah, with Yuuki. But she'll never tell.

It's going to be fun playing Cupid.

Definitely fun.

* * *

**Night 1  
****Act 3**

"I really don't know why we have to have classes at night. It's almost as if we're pretending to be nocturnal. Why can't we just have classes with all of the other students, you know, the _Day_ Class?"

"But Chairman Cross organized it this way. Maria-san has already gotten used to the change, as well as Ichiru-kun. Plus, what would be the fun in being together with the Day Class? Chairman is worried about our chastity, which would be at stake with all of the fan girls in the Day Class lingering here and there..." Ichijou replied, amusement evident in his voice.

"Yuuki and I don't _need_ to be worried about fan girls," she tried to counter.

"But you _do_ have to worry about fan boys, Yori-chan." He looked ahead to see Yuuki Cross waiting for the both of them.

"Point taken," she muttered under her breath, catching up to Takuma, who was already chatting away with Yuuki.

* * *

**Night 1  
****Act 4**

The Night Class' teacher was a slim, tall, 22 year old woman with long, wavy gold locks and blue ocean eyes. She was very attractive, a sadist, and married to a man seven and a half years older than her. She always called him Ouri. She talks about him all the time, very in love with the man, supposedly.

Her maiden name is Sara Shirabuki, she still goes by it when teaching.

Yori thought it was quite stupid of her genius Sensei to teach for a living. Ouri was a freaking millionaire, and she, being a genius, could do almost anything for a living.

So why the heck was she teaching?

"Class." She walked in, clothed in a black jacket over a white tube top, dark denim jeans, and gray, three inch high heels. "You know, you do know right?" she paused, "In two weeks, a ball will be held. You are all to attend along with the Day Class students; to mingle, and such."

Yori was playing with Yuuki's dark chestnut, and very long hair.

"Hmm, well, do you want the details or not?" And instantly all hands were raised in the air, with the exception of Kaname and Zero, that is. Some who wanted to know just to get it over with, most so that they could ditch out on it.

"See Yori! I told you, something is going on with those two... Maybe they don't want to go because they planned something romantic together!" Yuuki whispered, apparently extremely excited about figuring out Zero's sexual orientation.

"Well," Mrs. Shirabuki continued, "Absolutely no ditching." The class muttered it's distaste right before she started up again.

"All of you are to wear proper clothes. That includes you, Kiryuu-kun."

Someone snickered.

"You are to dance, yes Kaname-kun, that includes you too. You are to mingle; meaning, Kain-kun, don't run away from your fans. You are not to destroy any sort of property, and yes Aidou-san, that mainly goes to you."

Yori and Yuuki giggled to themselves.

"Ichijou-kun, please don't step on anyone's feet."

Most of the class, under impulse, turned to stare at their Vice President. He had actually _done_ such a thing?

"And most of all, no pocky, Shiki-kun. Friday, 7:00 sharp. That is all..." she smirked in triumph as most of the class looked at her in horror.

Ruka was probably most horrified. _Mingle with the Day Class?_

Uh-oh.

* * *

**Night 1  
****Act 5**

"I... I won't go! Do you _know _what kinds of horrors I faced last year, when we were only sixteen?" Ruka blabbered, unable to imagine facing such things a second time.

"Yeah..."

"Noooooooooooo..."

"You think you've got it tough? All they did was _chase _you, nothing else!" Rima argued.

"Just because they threw their affection at you (chocolates and such), does _not _mean that you have it worse off than me!" the Souen screeched.

"Well, at least your followers didn't try to undress you and kill you!" Maria roared.

"Pfft, at least _yours _didn't tackle you, and then, when you were on the ground, try to feed you their handmade chocolate chip cookies!" Yuuki barely managed to hide the disgust in her voice.

"So _that's_ why you had chocolate on your tee-"

"Shut up!" Yori screamed, covering her ears.

God, this was going to be a _long _two weeks.

And now she, Sayori Wakaba, knew yet another thing for sure.

Playing Cupid _sucked_.

* * *

Sooo... do you like it? And yes, they are all humans if you didn't read the top note. Thank you for reading; tell moi if you liked it or not.


End file.
